


Anne's Commando Experiences

by Love_Lili



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flashing, Groping, Humiliation, Not Wearing Underwear, Partial Nudity, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, going commando, one scene of dubious consent, partially clothed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Lili/pseuds/Love_Lili
Summary: Anne, Sasha and Marcy came back from Amphibia, finally able to get back to their former lives. What Anne didn't expect was how these events would affect her relationship with Sasha.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

After coming back from Amphibia, Anne thought that her life would get back to its previous state, in Saint James, with Marcy and Sasha. Even though they had lost more than a year in this strange world, they had all managed to catch up with their former schoolmates, and pretty much everything was normal again.

Anne was enjoying a small break between two classes to drink and splash some water on her face in the bathroom. Yes, everything was back to normal, including her difficulties to stay focused in class. Concentrated on the mirror in front of her while she tried to remove the water from her face, Anne didn’t really pay attention to the noise coming from behind her. It was just a stall door closing, nothing really exceptional in a bathroom.

Something felt weird though, as she didn’t hear anyone walk after that. When she was about to turn around to check on whoever had opened a stall without walking away, Anne felt something cold against her skin. Worse than that, it was on her right near her hips, where she was supposed to have a skirt.

Anne froze a few seconds, completely lost and startled by the weird feeling. Everything happened so fast, and before she even realized it, she felt the same cold object against her skin, this time on her left side. Anger quickly replaced her surprise and she turned around, ready to yell at whoever was “pranking” her.

Sasha almost hit Anne’s chin when she got back up, a sly grin on her lips.

“What do you think you’re do-” Anne started to yell.

She gasped when she noticed that something was odd under her skirt, causing her to stop yelling, focused on the sensation. It was as if… her panties were slowly sliding, no longer stuck to her crotch.

“What did you do?” Anne asked as she closed her legs as strongly as possible. She could feel her cheeks warmen, and Sasha’s grin grew even bigger.

“Do I really need to answer that?” the blonde girl answered while lifting a pair of scissors in the air before putting them in her pocket.

Suddenly, Sasha plunged her hand under Anne’s skirt. Anne felt her panties being pulled and tried to stop the hand, but the quick and strong movement was not something she could handle.

Sasha held the panties in the air like a trophy. Both sides had been cut open and were beyond repair. Anne’s eyes widened at this realization. What was she supposed to do? It’s not like she had an extra pair in her bag.

“Why did you do that?” She asked Sasha, filled with a mix of anger and fear.

“Have a guess.” Sasha was visibly not planning to explain further. “Don’t you start panicking now, our uniforms have long skirts, it’s not like someone will notice anyway.” She instead added, sounding almost annoyed.

Anne was breathing loudly. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to react? She had never felt this many overwhelming feelings appear in her at the same time, and despite what Sasha had just said, she started panicking. She ran away, back to the class, where she knew Sasha would at least leave her alone.

During the whole following period, Anne made sure to never look in her direction. Not even a glimpse. Sasha had put her through pranks several times (a lot of times actually) and even though some of them had put Anne in embarrassing positions, it had never been this much. Anne feared that she would only see a disturbing grin on her face if she looked at her. Besides, if Sasha noticed her glance, she would know that it affected Anne. Which was in a way admitting that she had won.

So Anne did her best to ignore her desire to look at the blonde, and instead tried to focus on the class. Which was hard when Anne couldn’t stop thinking about her missing panties. Even though she had her legs strongly closed to protect herself (from what?), she could still feel the unusual air flowing against her crotch, and the fabric of her skirt against her bare bottom. She panicked for the first 10 minutes of class, convinced that someone was bound to notice, but after realizing that she was safe in her sitting position, Anne relaxed a little. Still, she didn’t manage to focus on the teacher, and she had a hard time breathing, as if the atmosphere was suddenly heavier.

When the school bell finally rang, Anne ran out of class, trying to find somewhere she could breathe and more importantly, be alone. Luckily, she knew about a small spot at the very end of a corridor, where no one ever came. It was just after a turn so no one would see her.

Once she was in this much more calm and empty environment, Anne took a couple of minutes to relax, and then she thought about what she was supposed to do next. Her only option to get panties back would be to ask an adult, maybe the nurse, but that was completely out of the question. So, what was she supposed to do? She still had lunch and the afternoon classes to go through, and even if her desire to go back home was intense, she couldn’t skip this many classes. Maybe staying like that for a day wouldn’t be that bad? That was, if Sasha didn’t try anything more. Hopefully this was just a bad joke that would stop there.

That’s when Anne heard footsteps in the corridor. No one ever came around here, so why was she this unlucky? Why now?

Blonde hair suddenly appeared from the turn. Sasha. Anne was startled, but also slightly relieved. Sasha was the only one who knew that she had no underwear. Sure, it was truly scary that she was here with her, with no one around, but at the same time she was the only person in the school that couldn’t  _ discover  _ Anne’s “secret”.

“So,” Sasha started, a sly smile on her face. “Why don’t we resume what I started earlier? You know you can’t run away from me.”

With that, Sasha slowly moved towards Anne, causing the girl to retreat until her back hit a wall, near a corner. Whatever Sasha had in mind, Anne had no way to avoid it.

“Why- why are you doing this?” Anne asked once again, pleadingly.

Sasha grumbled. “Do I really need to explain everything…” After a short pause, she finally said something. “Do you think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been looking at me since we came back from Amphibia? And even before that? Did you think I was this dense and oblivious?”

Anne’s face turned all flustered, well aware of what Sasha was talking about. “S-so you want to get your revenge? Couldn’t you just say no?” Anne asked, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Why would I say no?” Sasha answered with an even wider grin, and without waiting for Anne’s reaction she once again plunged her hand under her purple skirt. But this time, there were no panties to pull, and she instead aimed at something even more intimate.

Anne froze the instant she felt Sasha’s fingers against her slit. Was that her plan since the beginning? As the fingers started moving up and down against her intimacy, Anne really didn’t know how to react. On one hand, she did have a crush on Sasha. Well, a big one. But this was not how she thought things would go. And they were in  _ school _ . In a corridor. Where basically anyone could come near them and, well, spot them.

Surprisingly, this thought wasn’t as scary as Anne initially thought. Well, it was scary, but there was something else. Almost like excitement, probably because of the forbidden act.

So, unable to make up her mind on whether she was okay with this or not, Anne simply stood still and didn’t say a word. Maybe Sasha was just teasing her and wouldn’t go too far?

_ Or maybe not _ , Anne thought when she felt one of the girl’s fingers push beyond her outer lips, reaching further into her core.  _ Are we really doing this here, now? _

Sasha’s finger alternated between Anne’s vaginal entrance and her clitoral hood, and after only a dozen of seconds, the girl let out a discreet moan. Sasha’s face was dangerously close to hers, as if they were gonna kiss, but the blonde-haired girl didn’t go any further. It was just teasing.

“Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this,” Sasha said. “I can feel how wet you are right now.”

Anne tried to clear her mind, but her friend’s lustful voice combined with her finger work was too much. She let out another, louder moan, as she felt her legs becoming weaker and weaker. Sasha was now playing with Anne’s nub using her thumb, while her middle finger was circling around her vaginal entrance. Anne could feel a burning desire grow stronger inside of her with each movement, and each moan caused by it became stronger. Hopefully no one would hear her.

Without warning, Sasha entered one finger in the opening, only up to the first knuckle. Anne grabbed her shoulder at the sensation, probably because her legs felt weak, but she didn’t collapse. Instead, she let out a longer, louder moan, indicating that she wanted even more. Pushing her finger up to the second knuckle, Sasha decided that they had been here long enough, and she started to thrust, still playing with Anne’s nub at the same time. She could see her bite her lower lip to try to prevent her moans, while Sasha’s now entirely wet finger came back and forth faster and faster. When Anne’s whole body tensed up, Sasha understood that she was about to reach her climax, and she strongly turned the girl around to put her left arm around her waist while her right hand was still working between her legs. As she had planned, she felt Anne weigh heavier during her final long and loud moan, and Sasha had to use all of her strength to prevent the girl from falling while still fingering her to give her as much pleasure as possible.

“You can let me go.” Anne said after almost a minute.

Sasha removed her arm and her friend (were they still friends?) slided along the wall, sitting on the floor probably because her legs couldn’t carry her. She was still trying to catch her breath, and Sasha didn’t really know what to do or say. She had thought about the act itself, not what would happen after.

“Don’t try to tell me you didn’t enjoy this.” She stated sharply, internally panicking about the whole situation. Was Anne going to hate her? Did she go too far?

After Anne caught up her breath, she answered. “I won’t.” She looked into Sasha's eyes, and it meant everything. How much she enjoyed it, how much she was flustered about it, and how angry she was at Sasha too. But it wasn’t a bad angryness. It was more playful, more self-aware. “Just please, don’t ever do that again.”

“Can’t promise. Now you should really get up before you get a big wet spot on your skirt. Here, I’ll walk you to the bathroom.”

Anne took the hand in front of her, and still holding onto Sasha, they went to the bathroom to clean up what they could.

“Sorry about your panties, but I thought that it would turn you on. I’m sorry if it didn’t.”

Anne stayed silent about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first chapter of an at-least-10-chapters smut fic. It's my first time writing multiple chapter smut and sorry if the transitions ever feel weird. The tags spoil a bit what I have planned for further chapters, but I'll most likely continue until I run out of ideas.  
> Also, I warn you, some chapters (like, 2 or 3) may be a bit kinky, but it's nothing that would straight up disgust anyone (at least as far as I know) so don't be afraid to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a week had passed since Sasha had…  _ stolen  _ Anne’s panties. The feeling of her bare crotch during the rest of the day had been incredibly weird for the girl, especially since she’d had to go through lunch and afternoon classes that way. Luckily, Sasha had stayed with her and made sure nothing bad happened. In fact, after getting “used” to it (if one could ever get used to this feeling), Anne had started to enjoy it. Well, maybe enjoy was a bit exaggerated, but behind the awkwardness laid an exciting feeling, almost thrilling. It was way too embarrassing to admit though, and Anne made sure that Sasha stayed unaware of it. In fact, both of them had never talked again about what happened that morning. It had just… happened, and even though both of them had a clear memory of it, they felt uncomfortable even mentioning it.

That was, until this afternoon. Anne and Sasha were in one of the only classes where they sat next to each other, and Sasha was not going to miss this kind of opportunity. Slowly, without Anne noticing it, she moved her hand towards her friend’s crotch and gently pressed against it. No rubbing yet though, because she knew Anne may overreact if she started with something too bold.

The girl tensed up immediately when she felt Sasha’s hand on her intimacy through her clothes, but she didn’t say anything or tried to stop her. They looked at each other instead, and when Sasha’s interrogative smirk met Anne’s both embarrassed and curious face, she understood that she was willing to go further as much as her.

“Please, don’t go too far, we’re in the middle of the class.” Anne whispered next to her ear.

“We’ll see about that.” Sasha answered teasingly.

Slowly, she started rubbing on Anne’s clothes. The skirt and her panties made the touch less intense, almost tickling, but it was enough to make a lustful warmness grow in Anne’s belly.

After a small minute, Sasha stopped everything. She went back to listening to the teacher, taking notes, and she didn’t even glance once towards her neighbour. Incredibly frustrated, Anne thought about continuing herself, or asking Sasha to continue, but it was way too embarrassing. She just couldn’t get her mind out of it, and this unsatisfied desire followed her through the rest of the period, preventing her from focusing on anything else than her body and Sasha.

Near the end of the class, as a way to tease her even more, Sasha once again touched Anne down there, except this time it was from under her skirt. It was a dangerous position because the blonde-haired girl had lifted the skirt to get better access, but it made everything even more thrilling. When she felt the hand, Anne slightly spread her legs, trying to give her neighbour a better access while remaining discreet. The contact only lasted a couple of seconds though, and Sasha’s only purpose was clearly to further tease Anne, leaving her even more lustful and aroused as before.

As the bell rang, Anne bit her lip, overwhelmed by the burning sensation inside of her, yet relieved that nothing else was going to happen in class where everyone could notice them. Luckily, Sasha hadn’t planned to stop here, and she grabbed Anne’s hand, leading her somewhere more private. Well, there weren’t many private places in a school, but they went in the least-frequented bathroom, where hopefully no one would catch them. Anne thought that they would enter a stall to have at least visual intimacy, but Sasha simply led her to the wall opposed to the door.

“What if someone comes in?” Anne asked, breathing heavily from anticipation.

“I’ll be between them and you, don’t worry.” Sasha answered quickly before starting her work.

She pulled Anne’s panties so strongly that they tore apart, and Anne silently thanked her mother for not buying anything more resistant that would have definitely hurt her.

Sasha threw the panties far behind her above the stalls, and reached Anne’s intimacy with her right hand.

“Wow, already wet.” She half whispered near her ear. “I see you enjoyed my little teasing in class.”

Anne let out a first moan as soon as Sasha’s fingers started playing between her lower lips. She couldn’t argue with the blonde; what they did in class did arouse her. A lot. With way less foreplay than the last time, Sasha entered one of her fingers in Anne’s vagina, making sure to rub on all sides. Soon after she put a second finger, and did a couple of back and forth movements, before suddenly stopping and removing her hand from Anne’s crotch.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Anne asked, panting.

Sasha took two steps backwards.

“I just thought about something. Can you lift your skirt for me?”

Anne blushed, not sure if she was just making a suggestion or if it was a legit order. “What if someone enters?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I’m between you and the door if I hear any sound. Now come on.”

Slowly, Anne grabbed her skirt with both of her hands and lifted it, revealing her soaked intimacy. She understood what Sasha had in mind when she saw her leak her lips.  _ Wow _ , Anne thought.

The blonde girl got on her knees, and without saying a word, plunged her face between Anne’s legs. Soon after, Anne felt the warm tongue starting to lick along her slit, slowly digging to finally reach its destination. At first, Sasha tried to enter Anne’s vagina with her tongue, but their position didn’t allow her to go super far inside, so she quickly gave up on the idea. Instead, she moved her tongue towards Anne’s nub, while toying with her vaginal entrance with her fingers. Anne’s legs were already weakening, and her moans were starting to be loud.

After circling around the clitoral hood, Sasha decided to stop teasing and finally licked the nub itself while pushing two fingers as deep into Anne as possible. The girl’s reaction was immediate, and she almost crumbled on Sasha’s face when she felt both her clit and her vagina being heavily stimulated.

Sasha stopped moving a couple of seconds, allowing Anne to get used to her fingers while still toying sparingly with her nub. When she felt Anne’s hand softly touch her head, she knew that she could resume.

Sasha kept licking all around her clit while thrusting faster and faster with her fingers, and she knew that Anne was very close from how her body was all tensed. The girl’s wetness had started to slip around her fingers, reaching her palm and the back of her hand. Realizing that she was missing something, Sasha removed her fingers from Anne’s vagina, used both of her hands to slightly spread Anne’s legs, and managed to reach deeper inside of her vagina with her tongue than in her last attempt. Her nose was still rubbing against the nub, but all she cared about was getting as far inside as possible with her tongue, making sure to lick everywhere, and eating whatever came out of Anne’s private hole.

Anne didn’t last long after this, and within a minute she gave her final long moan, indicating that she had reached climax, while her body completely tensed and Sasha felt her inner walls press around her tongue. The blonde knew from the last time that the girl wouldn’t be able to stay on her legs, so she quickly got up and put her knee between Anne’s legs. As expected, she collapsed, expecting to fall on the floor, but her intimacy instead made contact with Sasha’s thigh, sending an electric shiver in all of her body alongside her climax.

When Sasha was sure that Anne wouldn’t fall further down, she started gently shaking her leg, roughly rubbing against her crotch in an attempt to accompany the girl’s orgasm. When her body finally relaxed, Sasha removed her knee from between Anne’s legs and softly held her so that she could sit down without falling. Sasha then sat next to her, willing to make sure everything was alright.

“T-thanks.” Anne stuttered, still out of breath. She was blushing heavily, a little embarrassed for enjoying this as much as she did. She noticed that Sasha’s face was still partially covered in her juices. “Sorry for the mess.”

“I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t enjoy it as well. Just, stop worrying, and try to uh, enjoy.”

“Are you sure you don’t even want me to do something in return?” Anne asked, a little sorry for being the only one having to reach climax.

“I assure you, I’m fine.”

An awkward silence settled between them.

“So uh,” Anne started. “Are we like, dating? A couple?  _ Girlfriends _ ?” She was totally flustered because of her own question, and when Sasha turned her head to look into her eyes, it made her blush even more.

“I guess? I mean, if you want.”

Anne didn’t answer, but she took Sasha’s hand and interlocked their fingers, hoping that it was a clear enough answer.

“I… I love you.”

It felt so weird for her to say it, yet so right. It was like she had been holding onto these words for days and months, and now she was finally able to express them.

“I know.” Sasha answered teasingly. She was not going to respond with something cheesy, and Anne was very well aware of it. But she didn’t care. What had happened between them meant way more.

Closing her eyes, Anne let her head rest on Sasha’s shoulder for a while.

“I don’t want to break the mood, but we should really get back to class.”

“Oh yeah, right” Anne answered as she quickly opened her eyes.

Luckily, she was strong enough to get up and stand without help. As they were about to leave the restroom, Sasha slipped her hand under Anne’s skirt and softly rubbed along her slit, just once, as a way to remind Anne that she had no underwear anymore.

“Sorry about that,” Sasha stated casually. “I guess you’ll have to go through that a second time.”

Anne froze, not sure if she was supposed to say it or not. After a couple of seconds, she made up her mind. “I think I’m starting to get used to it.” She had said it so softly that she wasn’t sure Sasha understood, but her answer left no doubt.

“Nice.”

Without saying anything else, they both got back to their class and finished the day as if nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later, Sasha once again started to play with Anne during class. This time though, and to Anne’s combined pleasure and horror, she went even further. After teasing her exactly like two days ago, Sasha had pulled Anne’s panties aside, allowing a direct contact between her fingers and her neighbour’s intimacy.

Anne had been completely startled by the bold action, but soon forgot herself in Sasha’s business down there. Way too focused to not let any moan out, she was absolutely torn between spreading her legs to give Sasha more freedom, and closing them to stop her action and not risk being discovered by any of their schoolmates or worse, by the teacher.

Luckily, that teacher gave an exercise for the class to do, which was a good excuse for Anne to close her legs and straighten in her seat, willing to at least complete the task.

However, Sasha didn’t appreciate the move and removed her hand from Anne’s crotch with a sigh.

“Just, wait a few minutes please.” She whispered to her.

At least, Anne didn’t ask her to completely stop, which cheered up Sasha a lot. Still, she was absolutely not going to wait for that long. Discreetly, she grabbed the scissors in her pencil case and put them on her lap, waiting for the right moment to take action. After staring at Anne for a while, Sasha concluded that she was way too focused on her work to even notice anything. That was the right moment to strike.

Slowly, Sasha took the scissors once again and positioned herself so that she only had one movement to do to be able to cut the side of Anne’s panties with only one closing. Luckily, Anne had closed her legs but hadn’t bothered putting her skirt back to normal, allowing Sasha to remain unnoticed in her preparation since it was lifted almost up to her crotch.

After a couple of deep breaths, Sasha managed to cut Anne’s panties with one strong movement. The girl immediately tensed in her seat, before relaxing again, probably after figuring out what Sasha just did. Anne still appeared very startled, but that was not different from when Sasha was playing with her. In other words, it was “normal”.

“You might want to remove those before they fall off when you walk.” Sasha whispered near Anne’s ear with a wide grin. She didn’t have access to the other leg, and tearing off the panties in class would probably get noticed. Her best shot was to convince Anne to remove her panties herself.

“Right now?” She answered, anxious. “What if someone sees me?”

“Be discreet then.” Sasha tasked her.

Slowly, Anne put her left hand under her skirt, on the side the panties were still intact, and she started to pull them down slowly, stopping at her skirt end seam. Sasha didn’t do anything in the meantime, simply staring at Anne’s laps, impatient to see the panties appear from under the skirt.

“Could you stop staring?” Anne asked between her teeth, embarrassed.

“No.”

Anne let out a small grunt and resumed what she was doing. The panties appeared from under the skirt, only tied around Anne’s left leg as the other side was cut open. Anne had to spread her legs a little to get the panties past her knees, causing her to move back in her chair even further, taking a quiet chuckle out of Sasha.

Anne stopped here, the panties still in her left hand, not really knowing what to do. She had to quickly decide since someone would eventually end up looking her way, but she didn’t know what was the best solution between letting the panties fall on her ankles, causing a rapid movement that might draw others’ attention, and accompanying them down with her hand, which would require her to bend over her desk and might attract some glances too. Sasha was still looking silently at Anne with a wide smirk, particularly pleased since she had noticed the wet stain on the panties.

Anne finally settled on a compromise, and while she let go of her panties with her left hand, she used both of her legs to slow the fall. After a dozen of seconds, the panties were resting around Anne’s left ankle, partially on her shoe.

She tensed up once again when she realized she would have to do something even more embarrassing to get the panties away from her ankle. One option was to lean down next to her desk, but that would inevitably attract the gazes of people wondering what she was gathering on the floor. The other option was to put her left leg on her lap. It was probably the best option since it would simply look like she was changing position, but it would require her to… spread her legs. Way more than ever before.

Anne bit her lip, and Sasha suddenly put a hand on her shoulder, as a way to either comfort her or give her motivation.

“Good luck.”

After a couple of breaths, Anne lifted her left leg and put her calf on her right thigh. Instantly blushing because of the suggestive position, she quickly gathered her destroyed panties and tried to get her left leg back down. What she didn’t expect was Sasha’s hand on her foot, preventing her from going back to her former position.

Slowly, Sasha bent over her and with her free hand, lifted Anne’s skirt. Anne was absolutely flustered, but she knew that trying to escape her grasp was likely to make her fall from her chair, which could end in a way more revealing position. Besides, something deep inside of her was preventing her from resisting. Maybe it was because of Sasha’s earlier teasing, or maybe it was because she actually enjoyed being used like that, but she couldn’t resist. She didn’t want to.

Breathing heavily because of her lifted skirt, Anne gasped when Sasha slided a finger between her slit, toying quickly with her nub before going back down to her vagina.

“You’re so wet Anne.” Sasha whispered in her ear. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind doing this all day.”

Anne put her face in her forearms, absolutely flustered. She didn’t care what Sasha did to her, but it was so embarrassing!

Without warning, Sasha entered one of her fingers deep inside of Anne. She had to use all of her self-control to not moan loudly in the class, instead letting out a super tiny noise from her closed mouth. Sasha didn’t go further though, and she removed her hands from Anne’s crotch and foot, allowing her to get back to a more comfortable position.

As soon as Anne realized that she was free, she put down her left leg and pushed her skirt to cover her crotch as much as possible. She then looked all around, trying to make sure no one had noticed what she had just been through. Luckily, everyone around seemed focused on the exercise. Anne then looked at Sasha in the eyes, wanting to know if the girl had anything else planned for her, or if she was at least happy about what had happened.

When Sasha was sure that she had Anne’s attention, she slowly brought her soaked finger to her mouth and sucked on it with a lustful look in her eyes. It caused Anne to blush even more, but deep down she knew that it was a way for Sasha to show how much she enjoyed doing this to her.

“Can I have them?” Sasha asked in a lustful voice that Anne had never heard before.

Anne took a couple of seconds to understand what she was talking about, then gasped when it clicked in her mind. Slowly, she put her hand above Sasha’s legs and, slowly releasing her grip, she let her panties fall on her lap.

“Thanks.” Sasha said as she quickly grabbed the desired item.

Leaning forward to hide behind her table, Sasha brought the panties up to her nose and sniffed into them. After a couple of seconds, she even let her tongue out to briefly touch the wet stain.

When she looked up, she saw that Anne was looking at her, a little weirded out.

“What?” Sasha asked. “I wanted to remember how you tasted.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Anne defended herself.

“I know, but I’ll still have to punish you for the mean staring.”

A shiver went through Anne’s spine. She knew exactly what kind of punishment Sasha was talking about. Luckily, the bell rang soon after that, and barely waiting for Anne to gather her school items, Sasha led her out of the class hastily, dragging the girl by her wrist.

What none of them noticed was Marcy looking at them from the front row. She knew well that the relation between Anne and Sasha in Amphibia had not always been smooth, and she was afraid that coming back to their world would not fix everything. And it looked like Sasha had just dragged Anne somewhere more calm in order to bully her. A little worried, Marcy decided to follow them. Sasha seemed to be going to the last floor restroom, the one no one ever used, which was the perfect place to bully someone without anyone noticing. This fact only made Marcy more worried.

Still, she decided to wait for a small minute before entering the restroom herself. Sasha was probably going to tease Anne before actually harming her, and surprising her while she hadn’t yet harmed her victim would probably have a minor impact.

After what felt like an eternity, Marcy expired deeply and pushed the restroom door.

Anne and Sasha both froze when the door opened behind them, and Sasha immediately removed her hand from Anne’s crotch. She could probably threaten another student to prevent them from talking if they were discovered, but it was still better if they weren’t seen. For some reason though, Sasha saw Anne’s face relax along the expected intense blush. Maybe the person who had entered was blind or something? Why would Anne be relieved otherwise?

Sasha immediately understood when she turned around and saw who had just entered the restroom.

“S-Sasha, please leave Anne alone!” She stuttered, seemingly embarrassed and slightly scared. It looked like she had gathered all of her courage to tell her off.

With a grin and a new idea, Sasha started to walk towards Marcy, who was absolutely startled. Maybe she thought that Sasha was going to hurt her.

When Sasha was only a step away from her, Marcy shouted: “Run Anne! I can hold her!” A weird silence followed.

“Come Anne.” Sasha asked.

Anne arrived next to them a couple of seconds later, both her and Marcy looking completely lost.

“You really don’t know what we were doing?” Sasha asked.

Marcy looked like she was about to say something, then she stopped and shook her head. She was smart, and had probably understood that there was no bullying going on. At least, Anne didn’t look hurt.

Suddenly, Sasha leaned forward and kissed Marcy. It was a wild, unexpected kiss, but surprisingly Marcy didn’t even try to back down from it. After a few seconds, she even opened her mouth, allowing her tongue and Sasha’s to mix up in an intimate game.

What none of them saw was the look of jealousy on Anne’s face. It wasn’t a bad jealousy towards Marcy, but rather a resentment against Sasha for never kissing her before. Heck, she had literally made her reach climax twice, but they had never kissed!

After Sasha and Marcy finally separated, Anne took the opportunity to get some sort of revenge. Grabbing Marcy by the shoulders, she pulled her until their lips met in another kiss. Marcy still looked a little out of breath, but it didn’t matter.

However, the kiss suddenly stopped when Anne felt two fingers on her slit.

“I don’t think I ever gave you the authorization to do that.” Sasha said behind her.

Anne stopped everything at the sudden contact, obeying to the blonde-haired girl without even complaining. Marcy stared at them weirdly for a couple of seconds but both Sasha and Anne could see the aroused look she tried to hide.

“Now you know.” Sasha stated coldly. “I think you should remove your panties.”

Marcy didn’t move at the sudden suggestion, agape. “You mean, for…?”

“You know exactly what for.” Sasha explained, still a little sharp. “You can just leave if you want.”

Marcy bit the corner of her lower lip. She looked hesitant, and there was probably a battle in her head between her lust and her decency. Whoever won this battle, it wasn’t the decency. Marcy began slowly removing her panties as Sasha had asked.

Anne felt a little awkward as no one talked, but she knew that whatever would happen next, she would probably enjoy it.

“Now, both of you against the wall where Anne was when you entered.” Sasha dictated when Marcy clumsily stuffed her panties in her pocket.

Both of them executed, and Sasha then arrived in front of them, looking absolutely delighted. Slowly, she lifted both of their skirts at the same time, and put her hands on each crotch in front of her.

Anne felt weird, because she knew that whatever she felt between her legs was happening to Marcy at the same time, but in a way it was even more arousing.

“Not very wet, Marcy.” Sasha stated, feinting sadness. “We’ll have to work on that.”

The real deal then began. While Sasha’s thumbs worked with each girl’s nub, her indexes and middle fingers toyed with their lips and around their vaginas, trying to get the loudest moans out of them. Sasha noted that while Anne looked to enjoy any contact with her vagina a lot, Marcy probably took more pleasure from her clit.

After both of them became wet enough (even though Anne was more than ready even before Marcy arrived), Sasha slowly put one, then two fingers inside their vaginas, still toying with their nubs. Without even leaving them much time to accustom, Sasha started thrusting with her fingers, feeling both of the girls’ inside walls clenching around them. As their moans became louder, Sasha thought about something.

“Why don’t you two kiss each other to cover the lewd noises you’re doing?”

They immediately obeyed, as much aroused by the idea than relieved about their discretion. As Sasha had expected though, it didn’t make them quieter at all. Instead, it just caused the girls to moan into each-other’s mouths, making the whole scene even more arousing.

Not long after, Anne and Marcy both reached their climaxes at the same time. Sasha offered both of her arms to them for support, and luckily they recovered before Sasha was too tired to hold them.

As they were about to sit down, Sasha came up with another dumb idea.

“Wait.” She asked them, wondering if she was supposed to warn them or not.

Deciding that surprise would work better, Sasha crossed her arms and put the fingers that were into Marcy’s vagina in Anne’s mouth, and vice-versa. She didn’t know if they would like it, and it was a little scary, but seeing Anne close her eyes and softly suck on her fingers while Marcy simply closed her mouth around them reassured Sasha.

After a couple of seconds, she removed her hands. “Now kiss.”

Without even waiting another second, Marcy and Anne made out for a long time, before their fatigue prevented them from going further. Still holding each-other’s hands, the two of them sat down since they needed a couple of minutes to recover from their orgasm. Sasha, still standing in front of them, looked down with a sly smile.

“Now you know what we were doing.” Sasha explained. “You can join us anytime, if you want.”

“Was that what you were doing in class earlier?”

Anne blushed intensely when she heard the question, praying inside of her that Marcy had been the only one to notice her weird behavior.

“Maybe.” Sasha answered teasingly. “Want to try?”

“Hum, no thanks,” Marcy answered. “This was already way too public for me.”

“Feel free to warn me if you change your mind.”

They all stayed a while this way, with no other discussion going on between them.

“So uh, I have stuff to do, see you later.” Marcy stated as she stood up. She was totally flustered now, slowly realizing what had just happened in this restroom between the three of them.

“Wait!” Anne asked all of a sudden as Marcy was about to leave. “I uh… Sasha and I are uh… dating.”

“Oh.” Marcy answered. She tried her best to sound neutral about it, even pleased for them, but the bitterness in her heart prevented her from sounding as happy as she meant. She’d had a crush on both of them, heck, she  _ still  _ had a crush on both of them, and knowing that they were now together only meant that she would stay alone. As she was about to push the door, Anne added:

“I uh… I was wondering if you wanted to be a part of it.”

Marcy froze at the unexpected suggestion.

“But, you are already dating,” Marcy said with a voice full of regret. “I can’t just force you to break up.”

“No-no-no-no, you don’t get it.” Anne frowned. “I meant a couple, as in with Sasha and me. The three of us.”

Marcy widened her eyes. “That’s a thing?”

“I don’t care.” Anne stated sharply. “If we do it, it’s a thing.”

“And uh, is Sasha okay with it?” Marcy asked carefully.

“Whatever.” The blonde-haired girl answered. “As long as I keep my  _ distractions _ .”

Marcy and Anne both knew exactly what Sasha was talking about. Happy that they had reached some sort of agreement, Marcy shrugged for Sasha’s requirement and finally pushed the door.

“See you later then!”

She got back inside five seconds later.

“Oops, forgot to put back my panties.”

Without even caring about Anne and Sasha, she bent over and put her panties back, giving both of them a nice view of her partially soaked crotch. Probably on purpose.

“See you later!” She said a second time, quickly turning back to wink at the girls before definitely leaving the restroom.

“So uh, I guess you can’t really put your panties back.” Sasha said, a little sorry. “Will that be okay?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Anne answered. “It’s not like it’s the first time.”

Sasha sat next to Anne, where Marcy was not long ago, and offered her shoulder. Anne laid her head on it and sighed without saying anything. She even embraced Sasha and started to cuddle, and even though Sasha was a little awkward at first, she ended up liking this little moment between them.

“I love you.” Anne said, her eyes still closed.

“Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

After Anne went back home, she realized that she still hadn’t received her kiss from Sasha. Kissing Marcy had been a new very enjoyable experience, and what they did in the restroom was absolutely blissful, but she had never managed to finally taste Sasha’s lips. Maybe she was supposed to do something for her, a sort of gift, in order to get that chance.

That’s when an idea came to her mind. It sounded absolutely dumb at first, but everytime Anne thought about it, it became more and more pertinent.

Finally, in the morning, just after putting her school uniform, she decided that she would carry it out.

“Hi Sasha!” Anne cheerfully said when she met up with her in front of their first class. “I have a little surprise for you.” She added in her ear.

Anne felt very embarrassed, but she knew that Sasha would like it. Even the lustful look in the blonde’s eyes right now was encouraging. She probably didn’t know what the surprise was, but its intimate nature was obvious.

However, Sasha didn’t do anything to Anne throughout the morning, because they had no class where they sat next to each-other, and didn’t get enough time during breaks to start anything. Even though Anne was a little frustrated by this fact, she knew that Sasha wouldn’t spend the day without at least teasing her a little, and in case that didn’t happen, Anne still had some ideas to initiate stuff.

Luckily, she never had to use them, as Sasha started teasing her during the second period of the afternoon, where they sat next to each other near the back.

“What if I played with you right here and right now?” Sasha whispered in Anne’s ear. “Would you like it?”

Anne didn’t answer, instead enjoying the shiver that ran through her body from anticipation. She turned her head towards Sasha and simply looked deep in her eyes as a way to give her approval. Maybe she even looked a little too aroused.

Sasha slowly lifted Anne’s skirt in a way that was almost casual for both of them, and without waiting more she put her hand on Anne’s crotch. Except this time, Sasha was the one who froze at the contact.

“Wait… You’re not wearing anything under your skirt?”

Anne tried to smirk despite her embarrassment. “I thought that you’d like it. And I’ll run out of panties if you keep tearing them up.”

Sasha grinned. “I absolutely love it. Is that a one-day thing or do you plan to continue?”

“Well it depends…” Anne answered. “I can continue, but only if you give me one thing.”

Sasha shrugged, waiting for the request.

“I uhhh, I want a kiss from you.”

Sasha’s eyes widened. She probably thought that it would be something way bigger.

“Just a kiss? And you’ll come here without panties everyday?”

Anne nodded, absolutely flustered.

Sasha quickly glanced around the class, making sure that both the teacher and the other students were focused on other stuff, and she suddenly leaned towards Anne, closing the space between their mouths. As soon as their lips came in contact, both of them opened their mouths to allow their tongues to mix up. It was a wild, raw kiss, but doing it in the middle of the classroom made everything even more thrilling. As they separated, a small trickle of saliva still joined their mouths for a few centimeters before finally breaking.

Both of them looked around after the kiss, making sure that no one had noticed. Luckily, everyone seemed concentrated on the class, except for Marcy who was looking at them, blushing. Sasha waved discreetly at her, a grin on her face, as a way to remind her that she could also have that sort of kiss if she asked.

“So, did I complete my part of the deal?” Sasha asked. “We can kiss more if you want.”

“Y-yeah, I guess.” Anne answered, still flustered. “I wouldn’t mind if we kissed more when we’re… alone though.”

Sasha knew exactly what she was talking about. Anne meant when they were alone in the restroom.

A grin on her face, Sasha continued what she had started earlier. Anne hadn’t even bothered putting her skirt back to normal, so the access was still easy for the blonde-haired girl. Slowly, Sasha teased her outer lips, running a finger between them, spreading them slightly, until she finally pushed her fingers further to touch all around Anne’s vaginal entrance.

Feeling a drop of wetness on the tip of her fingers, Sasha gathered it and brought her finger to her mouth, tasting Anne’s wetness both for her own pleasure and as a way to tease her more.

“I see that it didn’t take long for you to get excited.” Sasha noted. “You pervert.”

Anne didn’t answer, instead putting her face in her hands. When Sasha went back to her crotch and played around her nub, Anne couldn’t help but spread her legs, so wide that people in the first row might be able to see everything if they looked in their direction. Luckily, they all seemed to be focused on the board. Sasha almost chuckled when she realized that Anne would probably never spread her legs like that if she wasn’t seriously aroused. Playing even more strongly with the girl’s nub, Sasha felt a tickling sensation in her own belly from the whole situation. Playing with Anne like that in the middle of the class, knowing that she would basically allow Sasha to do anything to her, it was extremely arousing.

Suddenly, Anne let out a moan, forcing Sasha to stop before they were noticed. Anne put her head on her desk, panting, without even bothering to close her legs. Sasha, a little frustrated and sorry that they couldn’t go any further, whispered in her ear: 

“We can finish that right after the class if you want.”

Anne didn’t react, still catching her breath, but the spark in her eyes indicated that she wanted to finish at least as much as Sasha.

Around five minutes later, the bell rang and Sasha dragged Anne to the restroom like the previous day. After they left their seats, Sasha noticed a small wet spot on Anne’s chair, and realizing that Anne probably had a stain on her skirt as well, she walked behind her in order to hide the stain from indesirable stares.

When they finally reached the restroom, Anne was so impatient that she didn’t even wait to reach the back wall before turning around and offering herself to Sasha.

“Please, finish what you started?”

“What did I start?” Sasha asked, faking ignorance.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

As a new idea hit Sasha’s mind, a grin appeared on her face. “Fine.” She answered before putting one of her fingers up towards Anne, near her pelvis.

Anne waited a couple of seconds, thinking that Sasha would do something more, but they both stayed this way.

“What?” Anne asked, confused.

“You have my finger,” Sasha answered. “Do what you want to finish.”

Anne’s face brightened as she understood what Sasha meant. It was frustrating in a way, because Sasha was clearly not going to do anything, but using her finger to finish was something way more exciting than she would have thought.

Anne grabbed Sasha’s forearm and, momentarily lifting her skirt to bring the blonde’s hand to her crotch, Anne finally felt the finger against her already soaked intimacy. Briefly playing with her nub, not very convinced by her approximate movements, Anne finally decided that she wanted to finish as fast as possible and brought the finger to her vagina. Sasha still hadn’t penetrated her fully today, and knowing that she was the one controlling her girlfriend’s arm was somehow even more thrilling than before.

Once Anne felt the fingertip right in the middle of her vaginal entrance, she grabbed Sasha’s hand and pushed it as far as possible inside of her. It felt amazing, even though only one finger was inside, and Anne started to thrust the hand at the pace that gave her the most pleasure. It didn’t take long for her to reach the state where she had been earlier in class, moaning and panting, but it somehow wasn’t enough to fully finish. Between two fast breaths, Anne asked:

“Can you, uh, put another finger?”

Sasha smirked, then obeyed to her girlfriend. After she placed her middle finger next to her index, Anne slowly put the two fingers inside of her, pulling the hand a little slower in order to get used to that extra thickness and then resuming the ride.

Once both fingers got as deep as they could go, and before Anne started thrusting the hand again, Sasha briefly spread her fingers in order to reach the more spongious area inside; Anne’s G-Spot. The contact only lasted a second, but it was enough for Anne to shiver and halfway collapse onto Sasha. After a couple of seconds, she started thrusting the hand again, with even more vigour than before. It didn’t take long before she reached her climax, moaning with each of her breaths. Since Anne was no longer physically available to move Sasha’s hand, the blonde took the initiative to toy a little during her orgasm, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible. She simply spread her fingers, trying to brush against all sides of the clenched inner walls while also spreading the entrance a little. Anne seemed to appreciate the help as she moaned even louder when Sasha started moving her fingers inside of her vagina.

Finally, after almost a minute, Anne relaxed and released her grip on Sasha’s arm.

Sasha looked at her soaked hand with feinted disgust. “Clean this please.” She said while handing her hand to Anne.

Anne got the subtext and slowly started licking the hand, swallowing the juices that she had left there herself. Once her hand was mostly cleaned, even though it was now covered in Anne’s saliva, Sasha pulled it back and kissed her girlfriend instead. The kiss itself was blissful, but the small taste of Anne’s juices on the tip of her tongue made it even more arousing.

Somehow Anne managed to stand without Sasha’s help this time, and it was a noticeable improvement.  _ Maybe that will be useful for later _ , Sasha thought.

“Before we go,” Sasha started. “I think we should work on the stain you have on your skirt.”

Anne blushed when she heard Sasha. “It happened in class?”

“Yep,” Sasha confirmed. “Don’t worry, I made sure no one saw it.”

Anne bit her lower lip. It was incredibly flustering to know that she had been so wet in the middle of the classroom, but at the same time so exciting.

After using a hand dryer on the stain, Sasha got some paper and slowly rubbed Anne’s crotch in order to not let her wetness get on the skirt again. Anne shivered from the contact, almost wanting to go for another round.

“So, I have unlimited access there now?” Sasha asked playfully.

“Hmm-hm.” Anne answered while she nodded timidly.

She thought that it would be flustering, at least embarrassing, but right now the only feeling that this thought gave her was excitement. She was Sasha’s private toy, and nothing could make her happier right now.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a big week since Anne hadn’t worn any panties at school. Even if it still felt a little weird the first couple of days, she was now completely used to it, and it was actually liberating to be able to feel the breeze under her skirt. And what was even more interesting was that it gave Sasha a much easier and direct access to her intimacy. And the blonde didn’t miss a single occasion to use that privilege; each time they sat next to each other in class, Sasha would tease Anne in all sorts of possible ways, often while Marcy stared at them (even though she mostly didn’t  _ see  _ anything besides Anne’s flustered face and Sasha’s smirks). These little games often finished in the last floor restroom, where Anne allowed Sasha to do basically what she wanted with her until she would finally reach climax.

However, Sasha had also started to play with Anne outside of classrooms or the restroom. She would often tease Anne in student-filled corridors, during lunch, or even in the street in front of the school. She even lifted Anne’s skirt a couple of times in public, giving hypothetical strangers a direct view at Anne’s crotch, and even though Anne had fought against it, these moments were as arousing as the rest. Luckily, no one ever seemed to notice.

Most of the action still happened in class though, like right now, when Sasha was teasing Anne by only poking the area between her clitoris and her vagina. It had been going on for at least ten minutes, and even though it had given some exciting shivers to Anne, it was mostly just frustrating.

Earlier in the corridor, Sasha had asked Anne to bend over. She knew exactly what Sasha meant by that, and after the blonde grabbed Marcy’s hand (who happened to be around) and told her “I have a surprise for you”, Anne obeyed.

She leaned forward as if she was trying to tie her shoe, and she knew that both girls behind her had a clear view at her crotch. Probably not enough though, as she felt someone, probably Sasha, lift her skirt even more.

“Wanna touch?” Sasha asked Marcy. “You have ten seconds.”

Marcy hesitated a while, but pressured by the short delay, she took a step forward and spread Anne’s cheeks. It was incredibly embarrassing to be in this position for Anne, but she would lie if she said a part of her wasn’t enjoying it. She soon felt Marcy’s finger run along her slit, stopping around her vagina to briefly tease her. It seemed like Marcy was doubtful about whether she could enter her finger or not, but suddenly Anne felt her whole index penetrate her. Sasha, seeing the girl’s hesitation, had grabbed her hand and pushed it inside without warning.

Marcy instantly removed her hand, mumbling a “sorry” to Anne, fearing that she had hurt her. After Anne got back into a normal standing position, she reassured the girl.

“It didn’t hurt at all, don’t worry. I enjoyed it.”

Marcy blushed at the explanation. She probably didn’t know what she was doing.

“You’re uh, not wearing anything?” She asked, a little curious about why Anne didn’t have panties.

“Nope,” Sasha answered before Anne could open her mouth. “Easier access.”

It was an incredibly simple explanation, almost dumb, but it was the truth.

“Oh, I see.” Marcy answered, blushing even more, before entering the classroom.

“Let’s continue that in class.” Sasha whispered in Anne’s ear before following Marcy.

And here they were, in class, Anne frustrated while Sasha only played with the least sensitive parts of her intimacy.

“Can’t you do something  _ more  _ arousing?” Anne asked. It would have felt awkward for her to ask that in any other situation, but her frustration didn’t even let her think about it.

“How much more do you want?” Sasha asked as an idea hit her mind. Seeing that Anne wasn’t answering, she continued. “Do you think you could stay silent until you reach your climax?”

Anne’s eyes widened. Was she suggesting to… finish in class? They had never gone this far, and as exciting as it sounded, it was also scary. A lot scary.

“Don’t worry, I won’t even let you enough time to moan.” Sasha added, trying to convince Anne.

Anne didn’t answer, but she pulled her skirt from under her as a way to give her approval. With experience, Anne had understood that it was better for her to pull her skirt from under her whenever they wanted to play in class. It didn’t look too suspicious from outside, and it allowed her to not leave with a wet spot on the fabric. It felt weird though, since her bare ass was directly in contact with the chair.

“Good.” Sasha said before she resumed her action around Anne’s crotch, this time with much more efficiency than before. “Could you spread for me a little?” She asked.

Anne instantly obeyed, giving better access to her girlfriend.

“More.”

Anne stretched, starting to fear for their discretion. Her legs were so spread that her skirt was almost above her crotch, and pretty much anyone within 180° in front of her could see what she was doing with the right angle under the desk. But it also gave Sasha a nice view, and she probably needed this to “work”.

Anne felt the action of Sasha become even more intense as she finally entered one finger inside of her. Soon after that, she entered a second, and a third one. Maybe that was why she needed Anne to spread this much.

A little hastily, Sasha started to thrust with her three fingers while playing with Anne’s nub with her thumb. As expected, the rough and raw action brought Anne way faster to her orgasm and, coupled with her already aroused state, allowed her to reach climax under two minutes. She had to try her best to not moan out loud, only letting small mumbles that only Sasha could hear, but the orgasm that came almost unexpectedly caused her to bend forward and thrust her hips on her chair, basically riding on Sasha’s hand throughout the climax.

After the blissful feeling slowly left her body, Anne didn’t even bother to move, and stayed sat right on her crotch, her legs on both sides of the chair, while Sasha removed her hand.

Anne could feel the wet chair under her, against her intimacy, but she didn’t care at all. It had been one of the strongest orgasms she had ever experienced, and it had happened right here, in the middle of a full classroom.

Burying her face in her forearms on the desk, both recovering and hiding her embarrassment, Anne suddenly smelled her own wetness. As she lifted her head, she saw Sasha’s soaked hand right in front of her. No explanation needed. She simply licked it to remove all of her juices from it as she had now done several times.

“Good girl.” Sasha said after she finished, patting Anne’s head.

“What are we going to do about the uh, the chair?” Anne asked, a little scared. “I’ve never left something this soaked before.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sasha answered. “No one will ever know it was us. Besides, unless a weirdo smells it, it can pass as water or any other liquid.”

Anne took Sasha in her arms, a bit reassured, before getting back to her normal sitting position. She felt her thighs gather half of the fluids on her chair, but she already had to clean herself up after class, so a little bit more wasn’t going to end her world.

After half an hour, the bell rang, indicating that Anne could finally go clean herself. Well, it was usually Sasha that cleaned her, so they both went to the usual restroom.

On the way though, Marcy arrived running next to them. She seemed a little embarrassed, but also had a curious glimpse in her eyes.

“Can I uh, can I join you?”

She knew exactly where they were heading, and since no one answered, continued to walk next to them.

“Did you have an orgasm in class Anne?” The question was so abrupt, so sharp, yet so free of any mean or disgusted subtext, that it made Anne blush while Sasha grinned. The blonde didn’t answer though, and they all waited for Anne’s response.

“Y- I guess I did.” Admitting this to anyone else than Sasha was incredibly embarrassing, even though Marcy was also technically her girlfriend. Yet, knowing that she had watched them in class was somehow exciting as well.

After they all entered the restroom, and as Sasha was about to get some paper to wipe Anne’s crotch, she got another idea.

“Anne, sit here next to the washbasin.”

Anne executed the order, not really knowing what was going on.

“Now, lift your skirt.”

Anne pulled her skirt up in one decided movement. She was not even slightly startled by the idea, especially since the two girls in front of her were her girlfriends (and had both already seen her intimacy).

“Now, spread your legs and put your feet on the board as well.”

The position was completely revealing, almost obscene. Anne was fully spread in front of Marcy and Sasha, presenting herself as she was some sort of object. Marcy couldn’t stop staring down there, enjoying the rare view as much as possible. Sasha noticed it with a grin, and resumed her explanations.

“Anne did a mess back in the class. I want you to clean it.”

Marcy hesitated, not sure if she had understood what Sasha meant. “You mean, with paper?”

“No, with your tongue.”

Marcy’s face turned a little doubtful for a brief moment, before the curiosity and lust replaced the slight hesitation. Slowly, she took a step forward, got on her knees, and brought her face very close to Anne’s intimacy. Anne couldn’t really see what was happening between her legs, because of her position and her skirt, but she could feel Marcy’s breath on her crotch and lips.

Marcy stayed a while like this, staring, too scared to take action. Then, probably because Sasha poked her head or something similar, she closed the gap between her mouth and Anne. At first, she licked the inner thighs, around the outer lips, almost as a way to tease Anne, but most likely because she was afraid to do anything bolder.

It was inevitable, but feeling a tongue this close to her intimacy caused a new arousal to emerge inside Anne, near her womb. She had come not even an hour ago, but it felt like her body was already asking for more. Unable to restrain herself, and knowing that she didn’t have to in this restroom, she allowed herself to let out a delighted moan.

Marcy stopped immediately when she heard it, afraid that she had done something bad., but resumed as soon as she understood what the moan meant. She had gone at least two times through Anne’s crotch, but never once on her lips or in her slit.

“I think you forgot the most important part.” Sasha stated.

Marcy hesitated a few seconds, perfectly knowing what the blonde meant, before finally risking licking Anne’s lips. The first strokes sent shivers through Anne’s body, and without even realizing, she lifted her hips into Marcy’s mouth as a way to encourage her to go deeper.

Knowing that there was no going back, Marcy slowly pushed her tongue further into Anne, soon feeling her inner lips and her clitoral hood. Anne was panting hard because it, but she didn’t move a finger, knowing that it could scare Marcy.

After she finished with the upper side of Anne’s sex, Marcy slowly licked down until her tongue met Anne’s vaginal entrance. The moanings intensified as her tongue ran all around it, even entering a centimeter inside. Marcy could taste Anne’s wetness, and it was definitely more recent than the one from the class. It was because of her, because of what she was doing to Anne. A little reassured by the realization, Marcy slowly entered her tongue deeper into Anne, trying this time to give her pleasure instead of just removing the juices.

That’s when Sasha decided to stop her. 

“Come on, I think it’s enough.” She said while pulling Marcy backwards. “Anne is all clean now. Thanks for the help.”

Marcy was a little confused, as she thought that she was supposed to finish the job (as in, finish Anne), and Anne simply glared at Sasha without saying a word.

“Don’t worry, I’m not finished for today.” Sasha explained to Anne. “I just know that you’ll be more… obedient in this state.”

Anne blushed at the statement. It wasn’t false.

“Marcy, do you want me to finish you right now?”

The question was so casual that it startled her, but she quickly made up her mind and nodded.

“Good.” Sasha answered. “It will make Anne even more obedient. Can you seat just like her please?”

Anne got down from the board, quickly replaced by Marcy. It was obvious that being in this position was way more embarrassing for her than it was for Anne, but she didn’t back from it, despite her flustered face.

After she lifted her skirt and spread her legs, both Anne and Sasha were able to see her soaked panties.

Sasha walked to Marcy and, while rubbing her intimacy through her panties, said:

“I see you’ve been enjoying doing this to Anne.”

Marcy didn’t respond and instead bit her lower lip, focused on the sensation on her crotch. Sasha continued to rub, focusing mainly on the clitoral hood and the nub itself, now visible behind the soaked white panties.

Playfully, Sasha traced the shape of Marcy’s opening, before pushing a finger inside. She couldn’t get far because of the panties that were still between her finger and inside, but it somehow made Marcy thrust her hips forward, almost as if she was willing to take more.

Understanding the signal, Sasha finally pulled the panties aside, revealing Marcy’s intimacy to Anne and her. Without waiting, she leaned forward and, while she entered one of her fingers inside of Marcy, started toying with her nub between her lips. Marcy tensed up and Anne guessed that her toes were curled inside of her shoes from their unusual height.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her climax, Sasha still toying with the nub in her mouth while her finger explored Marcy’s insides. Her hips thrusted forward in one final movement, before falling back on the board while Sasha sucked harder on her nub, feeling the whole vagina tighten around her finger.

Marcy hadn’t moaned a single time during the whole process, only panting heavily, and Anne found herself a little jealous that she was able to stay silent while going through this. Still, it had been a very pleasant spectacle, and Anne would have probably enjoyed it if her own lust wasn’t so disturbing right now.

After Marcy relaxed and started to breathe more smoothly, Sasha removed her finger from her insides and released the nub from her mouth, not without pecking it with her lips right before leaning back up.

“Hope that’s enough for you.” She said to Marcy, looking at her from between her legs.

“It was wonderful.” Marcy answered, still panting.

“Now Anne, would you kindly clean her like she cleaned you? She is dryer than you so it shouldn’t take too long.”

Anne got closer to Marcy, impatient to start her job.

“Please be gentle, I’m still sensitive.” Marcy asked when she felt the presence between her legs, realizing what was going to happen.

As soon as she finished, Anne started to lick around and along her slit. Sasha was right, almost nothing was wet outside of her outer lips, so Anne was soon forced to dig inside. It was the first time she ever gave a cunnilingus to one of her girlfriends, as she was usually the one getting pleasure from Sasha, but the smell and taste of Marcy was absolutely enthralling, and it drove her mind crazy.

Anne started to clean Marcy’s intimacy with enthusiasm, making sure to not miss a single spot. Soon, she lost control of her thoughts and started to actually look for her weak points, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible with her tongue. She could feel Marcy’s legs straightening on both sides of her head, and she knew when she was hitting the right spots. And Sasha stopped her.

“I think she’s very clean now, thanks.” She said while pulling Anne back. “I hope it didn’t excite you enough for another round.” Sasha then told Marcy.

Marcy bit her lower lip. It probably did, but she wasn’t going to take more of their time.

“I’m fine,” She answered. “Thanks for everything.”

Marcy pulled her panties back so that they could fully cover her crotch, got her legs down from the board, and finally got down from it.

“See you later!” She said while walking towards the exit and leaving.

Sasha turned towards Anne, a grin on her face.

“Now, I have other plans for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sasha left the restroom, still pulling Anne behind her.

“Where are we going?” Anne asked with apprehension.

“In class obviously! Where did you think we were going?”

Anne was a little doubtful, as they were not sitting next to each other in that class.  _ Is she really going to let me wait a whole hour and then finally finish with me? _

After they sat down, Anne realized that she had been partially wrong. Sasha was indeed not sitting next to her; she was sitting in front of her. And that changed everything.

Not long after the class started, Sasha turned back and said:

“Now, put your feet on your chair.”

Anne was startled. She had never exposed that much in class before. Sure, she had spread her legs under the table earlier in the afternoon, but it was way less revealing than what Sasha was suggesting. Putting her feet on her chair meant spreading, but it also meant that her crotch would be higher, less hidden, and that her skirt would fall from her thighs on her waist. It was crazy.

But Sasha had been right earlier in the restroom. Anne’s frustration and arousal prevented her from thinking straight, and not long after she gave up resistance and took the position Sasha had asked. It wasn’t so bad actually, because unless someone was right above her or bent under her desk, she was mostly hidden.

Once Sasha saw Anne’s knees above the table, she bent forward, looked under her desk, and smirked at the bare crotch directly facing her. This was perfect.

“Now you’ll have to stay like this for a while.” Sasha explained as she turned around, grabbing something from her pencil case.

When she turned back, she was sucking on a plastic pen. Anne’s eyes widened.

“Am I supposed to get off alone? There’s no way I can do that!” She whispered at Sasha, trying to be heard only by her.

“No no, it’s not that.” Sasha then gave her the pen, and continued. “Just put it inside.”

Anne looked down there, then around to make sure that no one was watching, and she slowly put the pen in. It fit easily, because she was already aroused, spread, and because the pen was rather thin.

As she lifted her head and was about to ask “now what”, she saw Sasha give her a second wet pen.  _ So that’s where she’s going _ , Anne thought. She wasn’t particularly aroused by what they were currently doing, simply curious.

While she put the second pen inside of her, Sasha bent to look under her desk once again, and got back up with a satisfied smile.

“Good.”

Then came a third, a forth, a fifth, a sixth, and even a seventh pen. Anne was only putting them halfway in, yet she already felt like she was going to break apart. She didn’t even know she could spread her vaginal entrance this much. But each entering pen made a wave of pleasure go through her body, and a small pound of her fluids had started forming on the chair.

“Last one.” Sasha said as she gave Anne an eighth pen.

Anne grabbed it, and her breathing accelerated even more, anxious about that last one. Slowly, she brought it to her crotch and, twisting it to make it fit, she finally found a place where it entered. She then slowly pushed on it, and it sent an even bigger pleasure shiver along her spine. She didn’t know she could get that much pleasure simply from stretching.

Sasha looked under the desk once again, and then stared into Anne’s eyes, seemingly proud and also a little aroused.

Anne had to hold back the pens with her left hand, because she could feel them slipping out and didn’t want to get noticed from a pen falling on the floor. It was extremely embarrassing to be in this position, and absolutely crazy that no one in the class had noticed her, but luckily she was on the last row and no one except for Sasha ever looked towards the back.

“Now push on them.” Sasha said, surprising Anne.

“I can’t, it’ll never fit!” Anne argued, scared.

“Trust me.”

Anne looked down at the eight pens in her vagina. It was crazy. If anyone, even Sasha, had told her that she would be in this position with pens inside of her vagina in the middle of the class, she would have never believed them. But it was happening right now.

Anne tried to calm down, breathe deeper, and after a big inspiration she finally started pushing on the pens. At first she only felt pain, but then it shifted into a way more pleasant sensation. It made her feel so incredibly full, like never she had felt before. She didn’t manage to push more than a couple of centimeters though, and she then let the pens go back to their initial position.

“Good,” Sasha said, who had been watching the whole process. “Continue.”

Anne bit her lip but obediently continued. She pushed the pens in a second time while loudly breathing out, this time managing to go almost two times further in. She then let the pens go back once again. Sasha was silently staring at her, indicating that she was supposed to continue unless she said so.

Luckily, each time Anne pushed the pens in her, she felt less and less pain and more and more pleasure. To the point where they fit almost entirely and only sent waves of pleasure through her whole body.

With her free hand, Anne started rubbing her clit while she continued thrusting the pens. She didn’t know if she was allowed to do that, and rubbing her clit in the middle of the class was a first for her, but she was too far to stop now.

Sasha was silently watching from her place, looking pleased, simply enjoying the show.

With one last, deep thrust, Anne finished herself, thanks to the simultaneous action on her clit and the pens inside of her, and she somehow managed to come without letting out any lewd sound that could be heard by a schoolmate.

Panting, she slowly removed the pens from her vagina, enjoying every last touch against her inner walls, and feeling an unexpected wave of pleasure as her vaginal entrance was finally allowed to narrow, no longer stuck open by the pens.

“Give me half of them” Sasha asked.

Still looking at Anne, she started to lick each pen, enjoying her girlfriend’s taste. Anne stared at her, still exhausted from her orgasm.

“What are you waiting for, help me!” Sasha said after she finished with her second pen. “Why do you think I left you four of them? Stay in your position though.”

Anne started licking on the pens as well. She wasn’t incredibly aroused by eating her own juices (nor was she disgusted), but doing it on Sasha’s hand or while she did the same thing was something else.

After she finished cleaning the four pens, she handed them back to Sasha, and asked her:

“Can I go back to normal now? My legs are starting to hurt a little.”

Sasha shook her head. “If you want my surprise, you’ll have to stay like this. And I’ll be very disappointed if you move.”

Anne sighed. She was absolutely going to stay in her position for Sasha’s surprise, whatever it was, and this thought was incredibly frustrating. And incredibly arousing.

Sasha looked under the desk one last time before definitely turning back. She could see Anne’s wetness from her seat, and the view was incredibly appealing.

Luckily, the class didn’t end too long after that. When the bell rang, Sasha got up and went next to Anne, blocking the view from any student or teacher that could eventually see Anne while walking past her. It was the last school period, meaning that everyone, including the teachers, would leave and go back home. Which left the class for both of them until the cleaners would start their jobs, which left them more than half an hour.

After the last student exited the classroom, Sasha left Anne’s side and went in front of her desk.

“You’re a good girl Anne. Now I’ll give you your surprise.”

Sasha disappeared under the desk, and Anne understood what her present was going to be. She felt a tongue on her slit, teasing her while gathering the juices that laid between her intimacy’s folds.

“Wow,” Sasha said all of a sudden. “I’ve never seen you this stretched.”

Even though the pens had been removed a while ago, Anne’s entrance was still abnormally opened, and since she hadn’t closed her legs it didn’t have the occasion to get back to its normal size. 

Soon after, Anne felt the tongue run around the entrance, teasing each and every bit of skin all around. It was enough to drive her mad, and she spread her legs slightly more, not physically able to go further.

Sasha finally entered her vagina with her tongue, her nose brushing on Anne’s clit. She had never been able to go this far inside with her tongue before, and she obviously took full advantage of the occasion, trying to reach Anne’s G-spot, going as far as pressing her jaw on her to reach as far as possible.

Anne threw her own head backwards, unable to resist a long and deep moan, praying that no one was passing in the corridor right now.

After a few minutes of the tongue licking inside of her, and without any other stimulation, Anne reached a third orgasm, thrusting her hips into Sasha’s face. It felt incredible, and the tongue still moving inside of her drove her crazy.

After she calmed down, Sasha got up from under the desk and approached Anne. Her mouth and its surroundings were soaked.

“Look at what you did!” Sasha said, sounding way more lustful than she had planned.

Without warning, she started making out with Anne. Even though both of them wouldn’t mind being raw, Sasha made sure that the long kiss felt loving and reassuring. Anne could taste her own juices in Sasha’s mouth, and she felt like she would never get used to the sensation. It was incredible.

Once they broke out, Sasha stayed only a couple of centimeters away from Anne.

“Now, lick your mess.”

Anne started cleaning all around her girlfriend’s mouth, occasionnaly stopping to peck her in different places. Sasha didn’t say a word, but Anne assumed that she was enjoying it since she had closed her eyes.

After Anne finished, she grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers.

“Should we leave?”

“Hmm? Sure!” Sasha answered after opening her eyes.

She didn’t seem to want to make Anne have a fourth orgasm, which was probably a good thing because Anne wasn’t sure she would be able to go through it.


	7. Chapter 7

A day later, Sasha seemed way less eager to tease Anne. Maybe she was not in the mood, or maybe she just had her mind somewhere else. But it was still a little weird since Sasha had teased Anne every single day since she went commando to school, even though she hadn’t made her reach climax every time.

Anne blushed at that thought. Not so long ago, they were simple friends, and even thinking about doing anything remotely sexual around school would have been startling and probably a big turn down. But now that she was dating Sasha and Marcy, she had been doing increasingly explicit stuff in school. In public. And worst of all, she had actually enjoyed it. And she still did, impatient to see what Sasha would put her through next.

However, here they were, in the middle of the afternoon, on both sides of a round table in the library, studying. Maybe the incoming exams kept Sasha’s mind out of their games. At least, and even though Anne was frustrated by the lack of attention she had received throughout the day, she wasn’t really aroused. She could wait for tomorrow.

That’s when she felt something brush against her inner thigh. She froze, not understanding what was happening, and looked towards Sasha over her book, immediately thinking that she was behind it, but the girl seemed focused on her notebook.

Anne bent over to look under the table in case someone or something else could have touched her thigh, but she saw absolutely nothing. As she was about to get back up though, she noticed something. Sasha had her left foot out of her shoe. Which meant that she was the one who had touched Anne’s thigh.

After Anne got back up, she stared at her girlfriend for a while, but she gave her absolutely no attention, not even a glance.

Deciding to not lose too much time on this, Anne got back to her book. And Sasha’s foot came back. Instead of looking at the girl, Anne decided to keep reading and see what was going to happen next. She didn’t really know what Sasha was trying to do here, and even though she had never heard about leg cuddles before, maybe it was a thing?

As the foot mover from one leg to another, Sasha noticed that it had been slowly getting closer from her crotch. Maybe Sasha was only slipping on her seat because of her position. Still “reading” (even though she was entirely focused on Sasha’s foot), Anne felt the now usual tickling sensation appear down there. Maybe it wasn’t Sasha’s intention, but the contact of her sock against her inner thighs aroused her.

With each passing second, Sasha got closer from Anne’s crotch.  _ Well, maybe it is her intention _ , Anne thought. She was doing small circular movements, rubbing against one thigh before giving attention to the other, and soon Anne had to slightly spread her legs to allow the foot to move further.

Finally, Anne felt the big toe reach her intimacy. The touch was not strong, almost shaking, and Anne understood that Sasha could probably not go further. Momentarily putting her book on the table, Anne moved forward with her chair, gaining almost ten centimeters before getting blocked by the table. She felt the big toe press against her intimacy, quickly followed by Sasha’s upper sole. It was probably a good enough access for her. Before grabbing back her book, Anne glanced at Sasha, who hadn’t moved a single inch since the last time, still studying. Anne couldn’t say if she was actually reading or if she was fully focused on what her leg was doing, but not knowing was part of the reasons why it felt so intriguing.

As soon as Sasha grabbed back her book, the foot started moving again. This time it didn’t stop in pointless teasing, instantly rubbing up and down Anne’s bare slit. The surprisingly good sensation made Anne spread her legs wider, even though she managed to keep the book in her hands.

Not long after that, Anne felt the big toe starting to push between her outer lips, still in the same up and down movement. She had no idea how Sasha could be so precise with her foot, without any direct vision, but she was definitely not going to complain about it. Thanks to Anne’s spread legs, her lips were already partially apart, allowing Sasha to quickly move to the next step.

Still with her big toe, Sasha somehow found Anne’s nub and started toying with it. It was messy, not very precise, but the thickness of the toe combined with the sock made the sensation almost overwhelming.

Anne hastily removed her skirt from under her, feeling a first drop of her juices come out of her vagina. She couldn’t help but softly thrust her hips forward, trying to get as much pleasure as possible from the sensation.

That’s when Sasha suddenly managed to grab both of Anne’s spread legs, and moved her hands down until she had them around Anne’s ankles. Tightening her grip, she pulled the girl, making her slip a little under the table. Without even checking for Anne’s reaction, and with her eyes still on the table even though both of her arms were now under the table, Sasha started to rub Anne’s crotch with her sole, stronger than before she toyed with her clit. She felt the part of her sock that faced her vagina become soaked as it gathered the juices coming out of Anne, and realising that her sock would be wet anyway, decided to fully go in.

Without releasing her grip on the ankles, Sasha found the vaginal entrance with her big toe and pushed on it, causing Anne to discreetly moan and slightly close her legs. Without waiting, Sasha started to thrust, knowing that even though she couldn’t go far inside, she would eventually manage to make Anne reach her climax. After some back and forth movements, her sock was entirely soaked around her toe, and she gave Anne a couple of seconds to recover while she came back playing with her nub. The warm and wet sock, even though a bit weird at first, felt amazing inside of Anne’s intimacy, on her clit, and almost made her cum before Sasha decided to go back to her vagina. Considering how close she was, it only took a couple of seconds until Anne finally orgasmed while Sasha kept thrusting and moving her big toe inside of her.

Once she relaxed, Sasha let go of her legs and allowed Anne to straighten up on her seat while she kept her eyes on her schoolwork.

Anne was panting, satisfied, but knowing that she had come without even getting one glance from her girlfriend was incredibly weird. As a way to thank her, Anne leaned under the table, grabbed Sasha’s foot and placed it on her lap. She didn’t really know what to do, so she simply gave her a massage, hoping that it would help her focus on her work. Feeling her own wetness on the sock was a little startling, allowing Anne to realise how much fluids had come out of her, and she tried her best to remove what hadn’t yet penetrated inside of the sock.

After a while, Sasha pulled back her foot, put it back in her shoe, gathered her stuff and got up.

“See you Monday Anne! Have a nice weekend.” She said joyfully before leaving as if nothing had happened.

Anne knew that Sasha usually never talked about their experiences, but it was weird for her to not stick around after one. It was also the first time she had left Anne soaked and uncleaned like that.

_ Well it’s no big deal, _ Anne thought.  _ I can clean myself _ .

After gathering her own books and pencils, Anne left the table as well, walking towards the closest bathroom she could think of. It was weird to feel her own fluids go down her legs while Sasha wasn’t around to protect her, and she prayed that no one would notice her wet legs on the way. Luckily, she reached the bathrooms without any problem and, after settling down in a stall, proceeded to clean herself with paper.

Once she was all dry, Anne came out of the bathroom and went back home. Sasha definitely looked down today, or at least not as motivated as usual. Maybe Anne needed to do something in order to get back her attention. She would probably have an idea before next Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

Anne liked her idea to tease Sasha so much that she couldn't help but smirk whenever she thought about it. During the weekend, she had hurt her finger with a knife and had to put a bandaid on it. That’s when the idea hit her.

It was so simple it sounded dumb, yet it was something she’d already seen on internet, and hopefully it would work on Sasha. It was simple; Anne was going to put a bandaid on her crotch. The few examples she’d seen all used very small and narrow ones, but since there was no way it would stick for more than a couple of minutes, Anne had chosen instead a wider one. Hopefully it wouldn’t be a turnoff.

Anne arrived a bit early at school, not really knowing how she was supposed to introduce Sasha to the idea. If she waited for the blonde to start teasing her, maybe it would be disappointing, and maybe it would only happen late in the day. Anne had to show it to her first thing in the morning. Which implied Anne lifting her skirt in the corridor.

Even though Sasha had already done it several times, and back then Anne’s intimacy wasn’t hidden at all, having to do it herself was in many ways more flustering. Still, she was motivated to do it, especially if it meant getting Sasha interested in their games again. Well, maybe it was just a one-time weariness that had happened last Friday, but Anne wanted all chances on her side.

After waiting for around ten minutes next to their first classroom, in still rather empty corridors (which was relieving), Anne finally saw Sasha arrive in the distance.

“Hi!” Sasha said after she came closer.

Anne didn’t answer and instead lifted her skirt a couple of seconds. She was too afraid to hold it longer, but it was enough for Sasha to fully understand what was going on.

“I see you came prepared.” Sasha whispered as she closed the distance between her and Anne. “I like it.”

Anne immediately felt her hand start to massage her down there. The touch was less intense than when she was fully commando, but it was way enough to send shivers around her womb. Even though she was already excited from trying to guess what Sasha would do to her, the physical contact only multiplied her arousing.

Sasha stopped after a minute when she heard a student arrive behind them.

“You know what? I have an idea.” She stated as the student walked past them.

Anne nodded, a lustful look in her eyes.

“If you show me that crotch enough times today, I will give you a reward. And make sure that I have enough time to stare.”

Anne was as embarrassed as she was impatient to go through the day. It was obvious that Sasha was trying to get her more used to taking initiative in their games, and Anne didn’t mind trying, but she would probably regret a bit being bossed by her girlfriend. However, if it was just for a day, she was willing to be the one to decide where and when she would show herself. Especially to get the promised reward.

Without even waiting, Anne took a few steps back towards the classroom entrance and lifted her skirt. She managed holding it for almost five seconds before letting it fall down on her knees, too scared that someone would come around the corridor corner at any time. She knew her face was most likely flushed, but seeing Sasha’s smirk and lustful eyes was way enough to keep her going. As well as the tickling feeling that she felt down there.

The first class was a bit complex to handle, because Sasha and Anne were sitting several rows apart, luckily in the same column. The problem was that Sasha was behind Anne, making it impossible for her to show anything without the students between them noticing as well.

Anne came up with a momentarily solution though, and even if it only allowed her a couple of chances, it was still better than nothing. First, she asked the teacher if she could go to the toilets. Even though it was a weird question to ask during the first period, it worked and on her way to the door in the back of the class, Anne slowed down in front of Sasha to lift her skirt. 

She couldn’t stay long because she would get noticed and could be in trouble, but luckily Sasha seemed to expect the move and was ready before Anne even pulled her skirt.

After she came back and gave the teacher enough time to forget that she had already left the class, Anne asked if she could go to the infirmary for something quick she had to deal with. Luckily, it was the kind of reason the teacher couldn’t really argue with, so she was allowed to leave.

On her way out, instead of slowing down in front of Sasha and simply  _ show  _ her crotch, she stopped to talk to her. It could be a request or question about her trip to the infirmary, so the teacher would allow it for a short time. As she arrived next to her table, Anne lifted her skirt and put her intimacy against the desk corner. She could feel it slightly enter her vagina, and the sensation was incredible. She realized that the larger bandaid had been a good call, since doing that with a small one would have definitely taken it off.

It didn’t stop there though. As Anne mumbled some meaningless words to Sasha to make it seem like they were talking, Sasha moved her hand to Anne’s crotch and started rubbing the bandaid for the second time of the day, over her clit. Even if Anne felt her spread vaginal entrance way more than Sasha’s touch, it gave her a shiver that almost made her moan out loud.

A little scared that she would start acting weirdly and get noticed, Anne backed away from the desk and left the class. Instead of going to the infirmary she went to the nearest restroom to wash her face, trying to calm down the burning feeling that raged between her thighs. She had to force herself to not remove the bandaid and finish right here and right now in a stall, knowing that Sasha wouldn’t be happy about it at all, and that making the pleasure last throughout the day would be way more enjoyable in the end.

During the second period, luckily, Anne and Sasha were sitting next to each other. Even though at first Anne had shown her crotch as often as possible, she soon understood how pointless it was to make it last for a couple of seconds while they were rather protected by their desk. So Anne simply tucked her skirt in itself as a way to hold it lifted, allowing Sasha to look whenever she wanted. Not that there was much stuff to see anyway. Most of the excitement came from doing it in risky places, so it almost felt relieving to be just sitting in class this way.

Later during lunch, things became interesting once again. They were eating with Marcy in a round table near a corner, and Anne had sat as far away as possible from other students.

“Hey Marmar, wanna see Anne make a funny face?” Sasha asked after they all sat down with their trays full of food.

Marcy didn’t answer, knowing that Sasha was going to do it either way, and focused on Anne. The blonde moved her chair a little towards Anne, and without waiting she plunged her hand under her skirt. Unable to tease Anne's intimacy efficiently, Sasha slipped two fingers between the bandaid and the chair, stopping when her fingertips felt the skin again, between the vagina and the anus.

After rubbing a couple of times, Sasha started pushing against Anne’s skin, as if she was thrusting inside of her. Even though she wasn’t technically penetrated, it felt somewhat similar, and Anne soon had to bite her lip to prevent any sound to come out of her mouth.

Sasha kept playing this way for almost a minute before removing her hand from the crotch, too hungry to continue. Both knew that Anne wouldn’t come from this touch anyway.

“She’s wearing something nice just for me today.” Sasha explained to Marcy while eating her opening course. “Wanna see?”

Marcy nodded.

As she looked under the table, Sasha grabbed Anne’s leg and pulled it towards her, making her spread as much as possible for their girlfriend. Anne lifted her skirt and slipped down a little in her chair to make her crotch more visible.

After what felt like an eternity, Marcy came back up with a timid smile.

“Is it weird that I… that I enjoy so much when you do or show this kind of stuff in school?”

The question didn’t seem directed to Anne or Sasha specifically, sounding rather like a worry that Marcy had simply voiced out.

“We enjoy it at least as much as you.” Sasha answered confidently. “I wouldn’t say that it’s weird, we all have our things. But as I already told you, feel free to join us whenever you want. I can share Anne.”

It somehow sounded so natural to Anne that Sasha talked about her this way, as if she was her property. She knew that it was purely from a sexual point of view, but it somehow made her heart melt. Besides, the idea of Marcy toying with her as well was rather enjoyable.

They finished their lunch talking about more regular stuff, and went back to class after that. Sadly, Sasha and Anne weren’t sitting next to each other throughout the afternoon, leaving no other occasion for Anne to show herself apart from a couple of times in the corridors. Trying to be forgiven about their lack of interaction, Anne went as far as putting one of her feet on the lockers while lifting her skirt. She put one finger on each side of her intimacy, as if she was spreading, and stayed like this for a couple of seconds to Sasha’s enjoyment. Anne’s face had turned flushed from her position combined with the lustful look in Sasha’s eyes, who was totally refraining herself from touching what she had in front of her, but sadly none of that happened as a student walked by and forced Anne to stop everything.

Something else happened in the afternoon though. During the last period, Marcy and Anne were sitting next to each-other. Even though they had been together in this class several times since Marcy had been involved in their relationship, they had never tried to do anything without Sasha. During the class though, Anne was so focused on her arousing that she ended up taking the first step.

“Do you want to see it again?”

Marcy, who had been focused on the class until then, looked into Anne’s eyes and blushed.

“I uh, why not.”

Anne pulled up her purple skirt and, like earlier in the cafeteria, slightly slipped down her chair to make her crotch more prominent. Marcy stared for a long time, as if she was hypnotized by what was in front of her.

“Can I uh, touch?”

Anne, absolutely thrilled by the idea, didn’t even answer and instead grabbed Marcy’s wrist to place her hand right on her crotch.She had hoped that the touch would be relieving, but it instead made her arousal grow even stronger.

After a couple of seconds, Marcy started gently rubbing against the bandaid. Once again, it made everything less pleasurable than without anything, but Anne could still feel her insides slowly twist under the contact. Without even thinking about it, she spread her legs wider and enjoyed whatever Marcy was doing, starting to breathe faster.

After a while, Marcy stopped, flushed.

“Do you uh, do you also wanna touch me?”

Anne had never touched her or even Sasha before. She had just once given a cunninlingus to Marcy, and without even making her orgasm. Curious about how it felt to touch someone else in class, Anne brought her hand towards Marcy’s intimacy, who timidly lifted her green skirt to give Anne a better access.

The first thing Anne felt was the panties fabric. They were soft, simple, and it gave Anne the wish to actually see them, but she knew that lifting Marcy’s skirt would be too much for her. Anne’s fingers had landed around Marcy’s clit, which had made her jump on her chair, but she didn’t back down from the touch. Anne rubbed a little through the panties, before going down along the slit, towards the vagina. Her fingers arrived at a wetter area, and Anne understood that this was most likely caused by Marcy’s own arousal. Slowly, and without pulling the panties aside, Anne slipped a finger under them to toy with her vaginal entrance. She had no experience with touching a girl this way, but Sasha’s now countless teasings had made a good job at teaching her.

Marcy tensed up as soon as she felt the finger down there, but she didn’t say anything or tried to stop the contact. Anne could feel her vagina slightly twitch under her finger, and she couldn’t help but imagine Sasha doing it to herself, increasing her own arousal even more.

After toying around the vaginal entrance for a while, Sasha brought her finger back up, slipping inside the slit, towards Marcy’s clit. As soon as she felt the nub on the tip of her finger, Marcy jumped once again, this time slightly spreading her legs in the process. She was starting to become red and breathing heavily, and Anne realized that she could probably make her reach climax. Rubbing the clit with more vigour, she brought her second hand to her intimacy and finally pulled the panties aside. With two of her fingers, she spread her girlfriend’s vaginal entrance, then entered the fingers up to the first knuckle. Instead of going deeper, she started to turn her wrist around, still toying with the clit with her other hand.

She could feel Marcy’s inner walls twist more and more often around her fingers and with increasing force, indicating that she was even closer than before. After Anne entered a second knuckle while still turning her wrist, Marcy finally thrusted her hips forward in a final movement. She was panting, and the only way Anne knew that she reached orgasm was because of her clenched inside walls. Anne continued to toy with the clit and turn her fingers inside of Marcy until she finally relaxed, then she removed her hands from her intimacy.

After staring at her soaked fingers for a couple of seconds, Anne licked them lustfully, praying that she would go through the same treatment later today.

Marcy didn’t move for a couple of minutes after her orgasm, slowly catching her breath. It was probably the first time she came in class, and from what Anne remembered, it was a truly overwhelming step to take. Marcy still had her legs spread though, and Anne remembered that she hadn’t pulled her panties back, wondering if she was supposed to do it or if Marcy was aware of that fact. The answer quickly came as Marcy put a hand under her skirt, probably scanning her intimacy and pulling back her panties.

When she removed her hand, her three middle fingers were shining from her own fluids. Anne didn’t do or say anything, curious about what Marcy was going to do about it. Marcy brought her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers clean. It was not something especially incredible, but knowing that Anne was in a way the source of Marcy’s wetness gave it another dimension.

“Is it really that great to come without panties?” Marcy asked, curious. “I mean, I’m glad that I have mine right now to absorb what… uh, what came out of me.”

“It’s a whole other level.” Anne explained. “Sure, there’s the body fluids problem, but apart from that it’s incredibly arousing. Especially with Sasha.”

Marcy bit her lip.

“I might try that once. It sounds interesting.”

Anne didn’t answer directly, but thought about how happy Sasha would be when she would learn about it.

“If you enjoy everything we’ve been doing with Sash, I’m sure you will enjoy this as well.” Anne tried to reassure Marcy who still sounded a little anxious about it.

Soon after this the class ended, allowing the girls to meet with Sasha in the corridor. Marcy started blushing once again, as if she was ashamed of what she had done with Anne. Sasha already knew about it though.

“I see you had fun in class without me.” She said, feinting anger.

“Sorry.” Marcy mumbled.

Sasha immediately softened. “Don’t worry, I was just teasing. I told you earlier that I didn’t mind you doing stuff with Anne.”

“Thanks.” After a short silence, Marcy spoke again. “Well, I’ll head home now. Enjoy playing with Anne, Sasha, I think she is about to explode right now.”

It was incredibly bold coming from Marcy, but she was always like that, switching from flustered to smug in seconds. After she left, Sasha decided to not wait any longer and pulled Anne to the last floor restroom.

“Now remove your skirt.”

Anne couldn’t help but smile when she realized that despite all the orgasm she had gotten from Sasha, it was the first time she was actually removing anything other than her underwear.

After getting rid of her skirt, Anne sat on the board between two washbasins, presenting herself under Sasha’s lustful glare. Her bandaid was still holding tight, making it look like she had nothing down there.

Luckily, Sasha decided to not lose time with teasing and foreplay. She approached her face close to Anne’s crotch and suddenly blew on her. Anne could feel the breath everywhere  _ around  _ her intimacy, where she was not covered with the bandaid, and it was absolutely frustrating. Which doesn’t mean that it didn’t make her arousal multiply as well.

Sasha slightly opened her mouth and put her upper teeth right above the bandaid, against Anne’s skin. The sensation of them, only a centimeter above Anne’s intimacy, was absolutely breathtaking, and Anne unconsciously bit her lip out of apprehension. Slowly going down, Sasha managed to take the bandaid between her teeth and she pulled it down. Except that when Anne’s crotch was halfway uncovered, a wave of body fluids came out of her slit and overflowed the bandaid as well as Sasha’s mouth.

All of these fluids had been accumulating inside of her vagina, blocked by the bandaid, and Anne hadn’t realized there was so much until she felt as if something slipped outside of her. Sasha didn’t stop her job though, and finished removing the bandaid fully before tossing it away.

Her mouth was covered in Anne’s fluids, just like the board Anne was sitting on and a part of the floor where it had dripped. She didn’t look bothered by it actually, and she licked her lips before suddenly shoving her face into Anne’s crotch.

At first, she licked along the slit, from the vagina to the clit, and it was unclear if it was a warm up or if she was trying to gather as much of Anne’s wetness as possible. After a while, she settled down on the nub, rolling her tongue around it, on it, under it, giving Anne flashes of pure pleasure. Finally feeling something clear on her intimacy after a day of teasing was incredible.

Anne thought that she wouldn’t reach climax until Sasha would start playing with her vagina, but it emerged inside of her totally by surprise. As her body tensed up and an intense shiver appeared everywhere at the same time, she put a hand behind Sasha’s head and pushed her against her crotch.

Sasha, immediately understanding what was going on, continued to toy with the clit, not even letting Anne rest. As soon as her orgasm faded, she felt another one grow as Sasha continued playing with her nub.

That’s when the blonde-haired girl decided to get a few centimeters down. Running her tongue between Anne’s lips, she arrived at her vagina and circled around it. Anne was still incredibly wet, and her vaginal entrance was actually wider than usual, thanks to the previous orgasm she had experienced combined with her lust.

Not waiting any longer, Sasha entered her tongue inside, spreading Anne with two fingers simultaneously. Anne could feel her completely stretched and exposed orifice, and the sensation of Sasha’s tongue slipping in almost made her reach her second climax immediately. She managed to hold it for a minute though, allowing Sasha’s tongue to go through every fold of her vagina before finally giving in under the waves of pleasures that hadn’t stopped coming since her first orgasm.

Sasha let her tongue inside when she felt Anne’s inner walls clench, enjoying the pressure she could feel all around it. For the first time, she was completely driven by Anne’s smell and pleasure, and she felt like she could keep going for hours. Actually, she even felt her own panties that had gotten wet in the process. Sadly, it was already late, and they couldn’t stay in that restroom forever.

When Anne relaxed, Sasha removed her tongue from her insides, causing Anne to moan once more, her vagina still being extremely sensible. Sasha even saw it clench when she got back, showing that her orgasm hadn’t still completely faded.

Giving her a couple of minutes to recover, Sasha got paper and dried her girlfriend, enjoying each of her body’s reaction to her touches and rubs. Judging by the contented face Anne had, it had been a very intense pair of orgasms.

Sasha decided to leave her crotch alone before she would no longer be able to stop herself from giving Anne a third orgasm. Which, judging by Anne’s state, she wouldn’t have minded.

Anne slowly closed her legs and stumbled down from the board, almost falling as her legs were still weak. Sasha was here for her though, and she quickly grabbed her hand to give her some support.

Instead of walking towards the exit, Anne turned around and gave Sasha a kiss. It wasn’t a lustful kiss like most of the ones they had shared, it was only filled with Anne’s love (and her tongue). Happily taking the offer, Sasha opened her mouth and made out with Anne, embracing her at the same time.

They stayed a while this way, as whenever they broke out the kiss to breathe a couple of seconds, either Anne or Sasha would start again, wanting to continue the intimate moment. Slowly, the kisses became less intense, before they only pecked each-other’s lips without making out. Sasha released Anne from her embrace, and the girl took her hand, immediately interlocking their fingers.

As they left the restroom, Sasha wondered if she would ever live something happier in her life. Having someone to play with sexually was a thing, and having a lover, a girlfriend was another. Having both combined was blissful.

This thought followed her the whole evening until she went to bed.


End file.
